


Knights of Gaming

by SithBish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithBish/pseuds/SithBish
Summary: AU where The Knights of Ren are a YouTube gaming group, Jacksepticeye is a Skywalker, and everyone is confused by the Rhodes-Laufeyson-Moriarty family.





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo opened up Skype just as he got a call invite from Jack. He answered it and was immediately greeted with Troy talking about how he fell off a horse.

"Hey guys, what are we recording today?" Kylo interrupted the story.

"GTA 5. We start in 10 minutes. You're late." Luna glared at him as he turned to his second screen to load up the game.

"I was busy."

"Busy combing his hair." Hux shouted from down the hall.

"Hux!"

They spent the next 10 minutes preparing their server, webcams, and voices. 

"Alright, Jack, you're on in 3... 2.... 1..." Adheen counted down quietly, then let Jack do his thing.

"Top of the mornin' to ya, laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome back to GTA 5! I'm here with my fellow Knights and we're gonna fuck shit up."

 

\--------------------------------

 

About an hour into their recording, they began to share ridiculous stories.

"You know how I met your brother, Troy?" Adheen said as he focused on trying not to be shot by some random player.

"No, he hit me in the face with a pillow when I asked."

"Well, he hit me in the shins with his walking stick."

"Why?"

"He thought I was the guy who stole his glasses. I got them back for him and we've been together ever since then. So, how about you and Peter? Care to share with the rest o- fucking dick!" Adheen was a muslim and he prided himself in not swearing, but even he couldn't resist it, especially when some kid keeps killing him.

"Me and Peter met because our fathers are close friends. Don't y'all already know that?"

"Yeah, but you need to contribute. You're always the quietest during our games."

Millicent hopped onto Kylo's desk and meowed at him.

"Kylo turned into a cat 2K18." Troy laughed.

"Millicent, damn it. Hux! Come get your cat!"

No answer.

Kylo looked at the clock and realized how late it was. Hux was most likely asleep.

"Hey, I think we have enough footage. Should we call it a day?" Kylo moved Millicent to his lap.

"Yeah, I suppose this is enough. I have to pray, anyways. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." Adheen left the call, followed by Luna and Troy.

"Hey, cousin. You think you're gonna come home anytime soon?" Jack looked at him inquisitively.

"I don't know yet."

"You've said that every time I ask. Ky, you can't hide forever. Just call if you make up your mind. The rest might not welcome you back, but I will." The call ended and left Kylo with a loaf of cat in his lap.

"What do you think, Millie? Have I been gone too long?"

Millicent meowed and rubbed her head against his abdomen.

"I guess you're right." He was taking advice from a cat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to add a new character. His name is Ryan and he's Kylo and Hux's 4 month old son.

"Adheen, I need your help."

Kylo hated to admit it, but he was desperate. The only person he knew that had a similar situation was Adheen.

The man left his family when he came out and received hatred from them. After a few years, his family had changed. He went back to them shortly after, but was still ready to leave if they lied about changing.

"I've never heard you say you need help before. This must be serious. Starbucks near the mall in 20 minutes. Don't be late."

 

\--------------------------------

 

Kylo looked so small and underdressed compared to Adheen. His shoulders were broader and he was a few inches taller. He wore a casual business suit while Kylo just wore a plain hoodie and old jeans. The pair got strange looks from almost everyone in the shop.

"I have 30 minutes before I have to go back to work. What do you need to talk about?" Adheen sat up straight, hands folded.

"How... How do I go back to my family?"

Adheen looked at his hands and thought for a minute. He let out a sigh and looked back at Kylo.

"That's for you to figure out, my friend."

"What do you mean?"

"My family is not yours, your family is not mine. My family still sort of hates me, but from what I've heard from Sean, they've been waiting for you ever since you left. They miss you, Ben." Adheen only used nicknames during videos. He was a strict first name kind of guy.

Before Kylo could say anything else, Adheen's phone rang. He answered it.

"I'm on my break." He said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Okay, okay, I'll be there, just calm down." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, then muttered something in whatever other language he speaks.

"Ben, they will welcome you back. If they don't, I'm sure Sean will do something about it." The man stood up and left the store.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

At home, Kylo worked on editing some of Troy's pre-recorded episodes of Cities Skylines. The man sure knew how to build. He heard Ryan huff and turned to the 4 month old who currently lay in a nest of pillows on the floor, giving his father a "fuck you" look.

"What?" He slid to the floor and scooted over to the baby.

He offered Ryan his index finger, which was taken by the baby's tiny hand.

"No emotions yet, huh? We'll keep working on that." He picked up Ryan and moved back to the chair, cradling the baby with one arm.

Then, he paused.

"How the fuck do I work with one hand?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again at Krispy Creme (I think I spelt it wrong.)

He regretted asking Hux if he could tag along with him on his shopping trip.

"Why does it take so long to buy food?" 

"You wanted to come with me, now you have to suffer. Preferably in silence." Hux didn't spare him even a passing glance as he moved aside a bent can to retrieve a new one.

"Well, Ryan agrees with me."

"He's sleeping."

Kylo huffed and crossed his arms as much as he could, which wasn't much since there was a baby strapped to his chest.

"And why don't we just put him in the cart seat?"

"I will not have my child sit in a germ infested cart."

"You could just use a wipe on it."

Hux sighed in annoyance and turned to Kylo.

"Why don't you go get the items on this half of the list," Hux tore the list in half and handed one half to Kylo.

"Do I have to?"

"You're a grown man, I'm sure you can handle it."

"Fine... I'm taking the cart."

"Get a basket."

Hux walked off, taking the cart with him. ~~~~Ryan looked up at Kylo from the carrier with a cold gaze before returning to his nap.

He walked to the front of the store in search of baskets. There was only one left and as he grabbed one side, a hand larger than his own grabbed the other side. He looked up, ready to fight, but calmed a bit when he was met with a familiar set of purple eyes.

"Hey, Troy."

"Kylo."

The dark skinned man was tall. Really tall. 6'4 to be exact. Now Kylo knew how Hux felt when standing next to him and Phasma. His shoulders were broad, but nowhere near Kylo's. 

"If you fucks are done battling over a basket, I need some motherfucking ice cream." Troy's younger brother walked by, earning a glare from a mother and her two children.

 "Watch the language, Syinge." Troy let go of the basket and looked Kylo over.

"You look better. Keep it up." He patted Kylo's shoulder and gave an awkward smile before walking away.

"Thanks..."

Ryan huffed and took a clump of Kylo's shirt into his tiny hand. He gently brushed a finger against the baby's soft hair, and picked up the basket, going off in search of the items on the list.

 

\--------------------------

 

While Hux put away the groceries the way he liked them, Kylo put Ryan in his crib and started his computer. He checked the recording schedule. Today all of them were supposed to play something called "Human Fall Flat".

"Sounds like fun."

 

\-----------------------------

 

 "This was a horrible idea."

"Shh, it was great."

"Sean, you're horribly optimistic."

"Pessimist."

"If you two are done, I need that plank you're holding, Jack." Adheen interrupted their feud.

"It's mine!"

"I will throw you off the map again."

"No, Troy! Not again!"


End file.
